


There Was Only One Bed

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean stood staring at the bed. Then he glanced at Cas, then back to the bed.This was the only available room in the only motel in this god-forsaken town. It was hardly even a town, more like a village.Cas was still adjusting to being newly human. He yawned audibly.Dean never would have stopped here, if it weren’t for the blizzard raging outside. That’s what filled the other rooms.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 23
Kudos: 193





	There Was Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cockles Destiel Fanfiction prompt, 'bed'  
> many thanks to my beta, katelyndeveraux

Dean stood staring at the bed. Then he glanced at Cas, then back to the bed. 

This was the only available room in the only motel in this god-forsaken town. It was hardly even a town, more like a village.

Cas was still adjusting to being newly human. He yawned audibly.

Dean never would have stopped here, if it weren’t for the blizzard raging outside. That’s what filled the other rooms. 

He looked at the bed again, aware that Cas was yawing again. He could do this. He could share a bed with Cas. So what if he’d been in love with the angel (former angel now) for years. So what if he jacked off to visions of Cas naked, on top of him… He shook himself, dropping the duffel.

When he turned around, he almost swallowed his tongue. Cas was down to his boxers,

“Cas? What ya doing there, buddy?”

Cas frowned. “It’s a proven fact that getting too warm causes the human body to sweat. Sweat leads to becoming colder, possibly even hypothermia. It’s best if we sleep in our underwear.”

Dean wanted to argue, but he knew Cas was right. He tried not to look at Cas while he took off his own clothes. Down to his boxers, he quickly got under the covers while Cas was in the bathroom. 

Dean had switched off the light, but when Cas emerged from the bathroom, the light behind him framed him. Dean looked at the incredible outline of Cas’ body, just before Cas switched off the bathroom light.

Dean shut his eyes, feeling the bed dip as Cas got in beside him.

“Good night, Dean.”

“Yeah, good night, Cas.”

Cas was so close Dean could feel the heat coming off his body. He counted his breaths in an attempt to stay calm. He felt like sleep wouldn’t be an option for him.

Sometime in the night, Dean was startled awake by Cas moving close to him. Then he was pressed against him. And then he was wrapping his arms around Dean with a pleasured sigh.

Dean froze. “Cas?”

A sleepy Cas replied, “Yes, Dean?”

Dean swallowed. “Uh, what ya doin’ there, buddy?”

Cas sighed. “I’m cold. I think the heater broke.”

Dean felt the cold on his face, and his feet were freezing. “Yeah, it seems like it quit alright.”

Cas nuzzled against him. “We need to cuddle for body heat.”

All Dean heard was ‘cuddle’...

Dean took a deep breath, willing himself to relax. But then, Cas threw his leg over Dean’s and all bets were off. He felt his cock chubbing up.

_‘No, no, not now. Please…’_

It didn’t listen. It never did. Damn thing had a mind of its own.

Dean turned on his side, facing away from Cas. Cas scooted up until he was pressed against Dean from shoulders to hips. He put an arm over Dean, and shoved his very hard cock against Dean’s ass. Dean wondered where Cas’ boxers had gone.

“Dean, my penis is erect.”

Dean wished he could just die. “Uh, yeah, I can feel that, Cas.”

Cas sighed. “Is your penis erect, Dean?”

Now Dean wished a hole would open up and swallow the bed.

“I… I guess, Cas.”

Cas pulled down Dean’s boxers. Dean wiggled until they were off. 

Cas ran his hand down Dean’s belly to his cock. Cas brushed his hand over it. Dean bit his lip to try to suppress the whimper. 

Cas began to rock his hips, rubbing his dick against Dean’s ass.

“Oh _fuck_.. Cas, Cas… you need to st-stop doing that.”

“I can’t, Dean. I can’t stop doing it.” Cas’ voice was deeper than usual. 

Cas’ cock slipped into Dean’s ass crack, rubbing up and down, occasionally catching a little on Dean’s hole. Dean moaned. 

“C-Cas!”

“I can’t stop, Dean. I just _can’t.”_

“We would need lube, Cas! You’ve got to… _please_ …”

Cas pulled away, Dean took a deep breath. Then he felt Cas get out of bed.

“Cas! Where are you going? It’s freezing in here.”

Cas hurried to Dean’s duffel bag, opening it to rummage around in it.

“What are you doing?”

Cas stood up, holding the bottle of lube Dean always kept in the side pocket. 

“Got it!”

Dean heard him coming back towards the bed. “How did you know that was there?”

Cas laughed. “Dean, I’ve known about this for years.”

Cas crawled back under the covers, scooting back up behind Dean. 

“Shit! You’re freezing, Cas!”

Cas’ warm breath tickled Dean’s ear. “I’ll be warm in just a second, Dean.” He pushed his still hard cock against Dean’s hip.

Dean couldn’t stop the moan this time. 

“We need to take care of our erections, Dean.”

Dean nodded, afraid to use his voice. He listened to Cas open the lube bottle. He just had to know…

“Cas, where did you learn about this?”

Cas chuckled. “From you, of course.”

“From me?” Dean heard the unmistakable sound of Cas lubing up his cock.

Cas’ slick cock slid into Dean’s crack. Cas kissed Dean’s ear.

“Dean, do you really think I haven’t seen you with your sexual toy… the one you insert into your anus? I’ve watched you pleasure yourself more times than I can count.”

Dean really wished that hole would swallow him up now. But then again, he kinda didn’t. He pushed his ass back against Cas.

“So, you gonna pleasure me now?”

Cas growled. “That is my plan, yes.” 

Cas pushed in. It burned, but Dean wanted that. He wanted to finally get to feel Cas, inside. 

Cas pushed in all the way, holding to let Dean adjust to it. 

Then he pulled back and pushed in again.

“Oh fuck! Cas… fuck me…”

“That is what I am currently doing, Dean.”

Dean almost laughed, but it turned into a moan. Dean briefly wondered if this was a djinn dream but quickly decided he didn’t care if it was.

Cas reached over him, cupping his hand around Dean’s aching cock. Dean groaned. Cas stopped moving, letting Dean push into his hand and then back on his cock. 

“Oh, my _god_ …”

Cas said primly, “Please refrain from mentioning Chuck now.”

Dean almost laughed, but his balls were currently tightening up. He groaned again.

He came. And came and came. It was almost miraculous. His orgasm seemed to last forever. If Cas still had his mojo, Dean would have thought Cas was doing this.

Cas let go of his flagging cock, using his cum-covered hand to hold Dean still. He fucked Dean hard, chasing his own orgasm. 

After what seemed like days to Dean, Cas groaned. “Oh _my_ …” and Dean could feel Cas’ cum filling him. 

When they were separated, Dean used his boxers to wipe them both down. He cuddled against Cas. They kissed for a bit.

“Cas, where did you learn to do all that?” Dean wondered if he needed to feel jealous.

“From you, of course. From the massive amounts of porn on your laptop.”

Dean sighed. “You looked in my laptop.”

Cas nodded. “I did. I wasn’t sure if you would mind, but I was looking for some information about wendigos, and it was just there. So I did a study.”

Dean chuckled. “A _study_? You studied sex…”

Cas kissed his ear. “Well, Dean, I have wanted to have sex with you for years, and I wanted to be ready.”

Dean sighed in contentment. “Cas, I love you. You do all the sex research you want.”

Cas kissed his ear again. “I don’t think that will be necessary now, Dean.”

Dean drifted off to sleep before he could agree. 


End file.
